Safe and Sound
by nikitabella
Summary: Some things never change. Like being an ADHD demigod, having frightening nightmares, fighting with everything to survive. But some things do change...you grow up and learn how to fight your fears. This is just a little, fluffy story about JASPER. If you're a Jeyna fan this is NOT for you. One-shot. Better than it sounds, I promise.


**Summary: Some things never change. Like being an ADHD demigod, having frightening nightmares, fighting with everything to survive. But some things do change…you grow up and learn how to fight your fears. This is just a little, fluffy story about JASPER. If you're a Jeyna fan this is NOT for you. One-shot. Better than it sounds, I promise.**

**A\N: Another story, the idea for which came to me two nights ago. Its pure JASPER fluff. Enjoy!**

_Safe and Sound_

Piper had been to a lot of strange places on her quests. She learned that in a world where the Greek and Roman gods were still alive, there is nothing impossible. There actually were places like the Underworld and the Labyrinth and so on. However, that particular house was the strangest thing she had ever seen so far.

She was alone in the dark and her steps were the only sound around. It was strange since she was under the summer sun of California just two minutes ago. Although the streets were full of people outside, inside the house it was quiet. It was like the house was soundproof but it was too old for that.

Piper was careful while making her way towards the second floor of the ghostly house. She had the thought that the floor will swallow her.

''Hello, anyone here?'' she asked with raised voice when she reached a long hallway. Nobody answered but a faint steps sent shivers down her spine. Her demigod instincts kicked in and she drew her dagger out.

''Show yourself.'' She demanded lacing her voice with charmspeak. A shadow in the end of the corridor moved and Piper lowered herself in a battle stance.

Suddenly, a cold wind broke through the house and made the daughter of Aphrodite turn sharply to the other end. There stood a monster. She was sure of it since she could see a horns and an unnaturally build body.

''Don't even try Aphrodite scum, there is no way out of this.'' a deadly calm voice came from Piper's left. She saw that a person in armour had neared her. She was trapped between a monster and a warrior, both wanting to kill her.

''Stay away from me.'' She said again trying to charmspeak her opponents.

''Oh, but we are just beginning.'' Smiled the figure and charged with a golden spear towards her.

Piper woke up with a start, sitting upright in her bed. She was breathing heavily; her forehead was sticky from cold sweat. She thought that after all these years she would get used to the nightmares. But here she was, woken up at 2 in the morning from yet another bad dream. She shook her head; it seemed that it didn't matter that she was twenty-three, she would always be scared of this dreams.

Piper sighed and got out of bed quietly, glancing at the sleeping Jason beside her. He was lying on his stomach, his head turned to the side so he could breathe. She still was finding it strange to call him her husband but it was one of those things that were nicely strange. She didn't regret saying 'yes' to him. She owed Hera a big time for putting the son of Jupiter in her life.

Piper and Jason lived in a cozy flat in Manhattan. They both had decided that living in the mortal world will be better than staying in camp. The two camps had combined after the war and now at Long Island was a little crowded. Besides, Annabeth and Percy lived not far away, Thalia and Nico were a few blocks down the street too. Surprisingly, Reyna was now with none other than Leo Valdez himself. They were happy to stay back at camp though.

She went to the bathroom and splattered some water on her face.

''It was just a dream, not a reality. It won't happen.'' She told herself while looking in the mirror.

She definitely looked different than that seventeen-year-old girl from her dream. Her hair was longer, her features showed her maturity. She was still slim and in shape (it was impossible not to be since she was still a regular visitor at camp Half-blood).

A cry brought Piper out of her thoughts and she quickly made her way towards the room, next to her and Jason's bedroom. There, in a small wooden cradle, made by Leo himself, was lying little Tanya Grace.

The captivating blue eyes of the baby girl were watery while she looked at her mother. The nine-months-old baby had stretched its small hands motioning for his mother to get closer. Piper smiled tenderly at her daughter and picked her up in her arms.

''What is it sweetie? Did you get scared too?'' the daughter of Aphrodite asked in a sweet voice.

The small child nestled against his mother's chest while still shaking and hiccupping from sobbing. Piper hugged little Tanya closer.

''They won't hurt you. I won't let them touch you.'' She was assuring more herself than her daughter but either way, it worked for both of them.

Piper started pacing around, lulling her little girl back to sleep. She started quietly singing 'Safe and sound' by Taylor Swift: it was the closest song she knew to a lullaby. She didn't know any children songs since there was no one to sing them to her when she was little.

''_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…''_

Suddenly a pair of strong arms encircled Piper's waist from behind and she sighed deeply, cutting the singing.

''Don't stop.'' Jason murmured quietly in her ear, his voice sounding sleepily.

Piper continued singing and Jason started swaying them back and forth in attempt to put his restless daughter to sleep. Until the end of the song the baby was already asleep.

''You have magical voice.'' The son of Jupiter whispered again in Piper's ear. His breath ghosted over her neck and she shivered lightly. With his left hand he stroked the blond hair of his little girl, identical to his own. Jason was still amazed of how much Tanya looked like him but still managed to be related to Piper.

''Why are you up? You are supposed to rest after that last quest.'' Piper frowned at her husband, turning her head so she could glare at him.

''I'm good, don't worry about me. And you should sleep too, you know.'' He shot back while looking her in the eyes with a smile.

''Couldn't, had a nightmare.'' She mumbled in response and turned her head towards the sleeping baby.

''Come on; put her back in the cradle. It's time for you to sleep now.'' Jason instructed his wife and took the baby away from her in attempt to put it back to sleep. Then they exited the room and went to their bedroom.

''Do you think that she'll be like us? Will she be always afraid of what the next day will bring? Will it be that hard to her too?'' Piper turned to Jason and he saw in her kaleidoscope eyes something, he hadn't seen since a lot of time. His wife was scared.

He slowly made his way to her and drew her closer again. His piercing blue eyes locked with her ever-changing ones.

''No, it will be different for her. She will live peacefully because we won the war and now everything is calmer. She'll grow up happy and we will be always there for her. We will protect her.'' He assured her. She just looked at him a little more and then smiled, the sadness in her eyes almost gone.

''I love you Jason Grace.'' She whispered while putting her forehead on his chest and closing her eyes. She snuggled in his chest.

''I love you too Piper Grace.'' He answered with a smile of his own. Her new name sounded so…right.

''She won't have our fate.'' Piper said then.

''No. She won't be alone. She won't get separated from her little brother or us until she wants it.''

Piper chuckled but in the next second her face was up so she was facing Jason. At the dim light it was visible that her eyebrows were raised in amazement.

''Little brother?'' she asked with a smile.

''Yes, you wouldn't leave her to be an only child, right?'' Jason asked seductively.

''Hm, I don't know…you?'' Piper played innocent.

''Definitely not. And you know that I'm not that patient…'' he trailed off and kissed Piper's neck. She threw her head back to give him more access and moaned quietly.

''Of course not.'' She panted but was cut short by Jason's lips on her own.

They both were too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else that night other than how perfect life could be if you share it with the right person.

**A\N: A little fluff for all of you who admire JASPER just as much as I do. I also included Thalico, because I like them both. Sue me! I hope that I did well with this story. Review and let me know.**

**I'm working on another story but it will take me some time to update. It will be another Jason&Piper story but will be AU (not demigods and gods, just mortals). So if I don't update for a while don't think that I have forgotten you.**

**P.S. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers. _Eavesdroppers _is now in-progress and waiting for me to write down my ideas. **

**Check my other stories if you want; some of them are not so bad. **


End file.
